<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Palmers' Kiss by Sandalaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234034">Holy Palmers' Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris'>Sandalaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a broken, messed-up, sad excuse for a family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, I think there's like one line that might be confusing if you've never seen the show, Kate has a problem with touching people, Semi-established relationship, Seth is determined to hold her hand anyways, Tumblr Prompt, less superheros and more just superpowers, no real knowlege of the tUA needed, so please read the author's notes if you've never seen the show, tHIS IS SO SHORT, the one where I was supposed to write a one sentence fic and instead wrote this, totally inspired by The Umbrella Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has a plan, a goal even, and he's not stopping until he reaches it. </p><p>Umbrella Academy fusion/superpowered AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a broken, messed-up, sad excuse for a family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Palmers' Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was part of a tumblr prompt where they send you several themes and you write a sentence for each... except I broke the rule on this one and just wrote a whole ficlet. </p><p>If you've never seen The Umbrella Academy, the show is basically about an eccentric billionaire who buys/adopts seven superpowered babies and trains/raises them to be a superhero group... except he did a horrible job and now they are a group of maladjusted superpowered adults. In this fic Seth refers to a guy as "Dad," this would be the eccentric billionaire who collected superpowered kids, namely Seth, Kate, and other various characters from FDtD. In tUA there is at least one romantic relationship has been formed between the kids, and a second one-sided one happened in the original source material. Neither the show nor comic consider it incest, but its a gray enough area I feel a heads up to be warranted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leather is soft against his skin, well worn from years of near continuous use and Kate’s dedicated care. He remembers when she first got them, the fancy looking box with its folded tissue paper holding them inside like they were a gift. He had hated them, hated the way they covered Kate’s small, deadly hands, the way Dad expected for her to be grateful. Hated how necessary they were.</p><p>He slides his hand up, pad of his thumb brushing over the expensive leather covering her palm before it presses against the soft, vulnerable skin of her inner wrist, and he swears for a moment her can feel the nervous flutter of her pulse before he curls his fingers to lock around the thin joint.</p><p>She looks at him, an amused quirk of to the edge of her lips as he raises her hand between them and he meets her gaze, not bothering to measure the redness of her eyes as he reaches his free hand up to pinch the fabric just above her pinkie.</p><p>“What’re yo-” She cuts off with a choked gasp when he tugs, but doesn’t jerk back. He’s inexplicably proud of her for it.</p><p>Her eyes are wide and a little panicked, bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she watches him tug at the top of each finger, loosening the well-fitting glove until it sits loose on her small hand.</p><p>He takes in a shaky breath, feeling unaccountably nervous as he grips the empty tip of the glove’s middle finger, like he’s removing far more than just a simple bit of leather. But then again, maybe he is. After all, Kate’s almost never lets any of them see her without her gloves, not willingly.</p><p>He pauses at the thought, gaze flicking away from his task to look at Kate. He regrets it almost immediately. He wasn’t going to stop once he started, wasn’t going to give Kate cause to think he held any of the fear she’s convinced he must feel. But maybe she sees the question in his eyes, or feel it in the sure way he holds her wrist because she nods, small and hesitant but there. He pulls the glove the rest of the way off and lets it fall to the floor.</p><p>He lets out a breath just as Kate seems to suck one in, her gaze locked on her bare fingers and Seth loosens his grip, fingers already turning so he can run the flat of his palm up her wrist, forearm pressing against forearm as his hand aligns with hers.</p><p>He’s grinning, sudden and full of too much smug satisfaction if Kate’s affectionate eye roll is anything to go by, but Seth doesn’t care, already lacing their fingers together so he can hold her hand proper for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone's superpowers will be revealed with time, but there's no real plot to these, just a handful of snapshots of this AU I've been playing with.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>